The Calm After the Storm
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is my take on the S11 finale "The Storm" adding and changing a few scenes. This is a straight up Criminal Minds story with no OC's.


**A/N: While I thoroughly enjoyed the S11 finale, there were a few things that didn't sit quite right with me. A conversation with my European Morning Chat Ladies confirmed that my thinking was not out of line. And that's how a story idea gets born.**

 **With deepest respect to Erica Messer and Breen Frazier (the co-writers of the episode), this is my take on a few scenes from their episode** _ **The Storm**_ **.**

 **And as usual, all rights to** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **and its characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios.**

 ***Knightly bow***

 **Chapter 1**

JJ ended the call with Reid, telling him what had happened. The three boys were in the back seat. JJ turned to look at Jack, blankly staring out the window. Henry sat silently in the middle, holding Michael's hand in his car seat. JJ looked at Will and just shook her head. "I'm sorry I had to wake you up; this having one vehicle between the two of us while my SUV is in the shop sucks."

"It's OK Jayje," Will said looking at her. "I agree with you. The BAU is the safest place for Jack." JJ looked at him. "When Michael is ready for his morning nap, he can sleep with me in Rossi's office on his couch. I'm sure Dave won't mind. And Henry and Jack can keep themselves busy in Hotch's office. I'm just glad we wrapped up our major case last night so I can be here for you and the boys." JJ smiled and rubbed his shoulder.

He pulled his SUV into the underground parking garage of the building that housed the BAU after passing through the security gate. He quickly found a parking spot. Will got out and opened the backdoor for Jack and Henry. "Grab you book bags boys," he smiled. JJ got Michael out of his car seat and grabbed the diaper bag. The five of them headed to the parking garage elevator.

Fred Hollins, the senior Agent in charge of the building's security was waiting for them. "Rossi gave me a heads up," he said to JJ. "Here's your visitor pass Will," he added, handing it to him. Will put it on his shirt. "I signed off on it. We need to get all of you up to the sixth floor ASAP."

"Thanks Fred," JJ smiled, rubbing his arm. Fred followed the five on them on the elevator. He quickly got them through the first floor security check and escorted them to the building elevators and rode up with them to the sixth floor.

Will got Henry and Jack moving off the elevator. Fred smiled at a babbling Michael in JJ's arms. He looked into her eyes. "You guys get the SOB that is doing this to Hotch."

"We will Fred," JJ said. She smiled. "Thank you." Fred nodded and got back on the elevator.

Entering the BAU Round Table room, Dave rose out of his chair and nodded at Will expecting Jack to head towards him for a hug. All he got was Jack's mini-Hotch glare as he moved to the other side of Will.

Henry moved to Reid. "Hi Uncle Spencer," he smiled.

"Hi Henry," Reid smiled, pulling him off the floor for a hug. He set Henry back down.

"We're gonna spend the day here at mom's work," Henry said. Reid smiled at him.

"Can I go to my dad's office," Jack asked. JJ looked at Dave and softly shook her head.

"Sure Jack," Will drawled taking Michael from JJ. "Come on boys; let's go see what we can get into." He moved the boys towards the catwalk of Hotch and Rossi's upper tier of offices.

"Will, "Garcia said, "Gina said she's around to help you out," she softly smiled.

"Thanks Penelope," he smiled, getting the boys out of the room.

JJ looked at Rossi. "He's not a little boy anymore."

"I get that," Dave answered, waving his finger. "But he's that upset?"

JJ looked at him. "Upset and scared; they both are."

After the team worked their initial profile, figuring out Antonia Slade's connection, JJ took off to confront her. Dave moved down the catwalk. He smiled at Will feeding Michael his small, mid-morning bottle of formula. Will looked at him with a small smile. "Mind if we crash on your couch when the little guy polishes this off."

Dave entered his office, shutting the blinds to the Bullpen. Will already had the window ones shut. He softly smiled at Will. "You know better; get some sleep," he said.

"Hey Dave," Will drawled as Michael started to fade out getting his tummy full. Will smiled at his youngest son and then looked at Dave. "JJ and I talked; with what happened this morning, we're going to let the boys get a pass on school work. They're both good students; it'll take them a day to catch up." Dave nodded his approval with a smile, quietly shutting the door.

He moved to Hotch's office and stood in the doorway. He looked at Henry. "You OK?" Henry nodded, reading his comic book he had on Hotch's table in front of the couch. "Your dad and Michael are going to take a nap in my office. If you boys need anything, find Gina," he pointed out the door. "And Anderson is going to get you boys into the gym after you had your lunches you had for school to let you run a bit."

Henry smiled. "I know who Gina is." Dave gave him a thumb up. "Thanks Uncle Dave."

Dave looked at Jack, sitting in Hotch's chair at his father's desk; his head down working on a picture. "Jack, I just saw your dad a bit ago. He said to tell you he loves you and he's OK." Jack never looked up or responded.

"Hey pal, I know you're upset. But a 'thanks Uncle Dave' is the proper response." Dave turned, left the door and headed down the steps back towards the Round Table Room before Jack could say anything. _Maybe that will get him thinking_ Dave thought.

-00CM00-

Hotch bounded up the steps to his office with JJ on his heels. He smiled at JJ waking Henry up, sleeping on his office couch and looked at Jack. "Hey." He noted Jack was sitting in his desk chair. _His comfort zone through this mess_ Hotch recognized.

"Hey," Jack responded. Hotch immediately noticed the lack of enthusiasm in his answer.

"Whatca doing?"

"Drawing," Jack said, coloring in a bit more of his picture.

"Can I see it?"

"No," Jack said, turning the paper over and putting it into his notebook.

Hotch smiled at JJ getting the sleepy Henry on her back, heading out the door. He moved to the back of his desk and leaned up against it next to Jack sitting in his chair. "I think we need to talk son."

"'Bout what," Jack challenged with a question.

"Your attitude for starters."

Jack gave his father the Hotchner glare. "My attitude? How did my morning start?"

"The same as mine; pretty crummy." Jack looked at him. "Come on Jack," Hotch said. "You've always been honest with me. Please do it now son."

"I'm not your buddy anymore," Jack asked with an insolent tone.

Hotch knew he had a fight on his hands. "I think you've outgrown that."

"Whatever," Jack said.

"Jack, that's a copout and I'm calling you out on it. I acknowledged to you that you aren't a little boy anymore. You're growing into a young man. I'm giving you that respect." Jack just stuck his notebook into his book bag. "Son, we can't get past this until you talk to me." Jack looked at him. "And we're not leaving this office until you do." Aaron softened a bit. "We need to Jack."

Jack scooted into the back of Aaron's chair, resting his head on the back and shut his eyes. Aaron let him have the time. A few seconds later, he opened his eyes and looked at his father. "I get it dad; I always have. You and the team are my heroes; especially you," he eyed his father. "But like you said, I'm getting older. I'm beginning to see the ugly side of that. Your unsubs don't play fair; they come after you and the team." Jack burrowed a look into his father's eyes. "They come after us."

"You nailed it on the head Jack. And you're right; it's not fair to you." Hotch took a second to work out in his head the rest of their conversation; because he ultimately knew where it was going to end. _Face it head on Aar_ on his brain told him. "What do you remember about losing mom?"

Jack eyed him. "Son, I know we've talked about it many times before. But you've never told me what you remember."

"Why was mom crying?"

Aaron swallowed a bit, hoping Jack didn't notice. "Your mom was saying good-bye to the two of us." Jack looked at him. "Even though mom and I divorced, we still deeply loved each other. She just couldn't handle…."

"Your job," Jack said. "I'm beginning to get that."

"What really hurt me Jack, and really caused mom's tears were she was worried about me getting there in time to save you. And the promise she asked me to make." Jack looked at him. "Mom made me promise to show you love; and how much she and I used to laugh together."

"She knew she was going to die?"

 _That question is going to haunt my dreams_ Aaron thought. "I'm sorry son." He paused for a few seconds. "Yes she did."

Jack shut his eyes again. He thought for a bit and then shook his head. When he opened his eyes, Hotch could see the tears in each of them. "I knew I had to work the case with you. But I heard three loud bangs." Jack hung his head, shaking it. "They scared me dad." A tear escaped and ran down his cheek. He looked at his dad, wiping it away. "I sorta knew what happened; the way mom hugged me before I went upstairs. Be honest dad; were those what killed mom?"

"Yes son," Aaron said.

Jack shook his head. "What happened this morning brought all that back; I was scared again. I heard those three loud bangs in my head again. I felt like throwing up." He deeply eyed his father. "It's just you and me dad." The tears started to roll. "I can't lose you," Jack whispered.

Aaron pulled Jack out of the chair, sat down and pulled Jack into his lap, hugging him. "Son, I know that as much as you." Jack tightly hugged his dad. "And Jack, while I take every precaution in the world to be around for you, unsubs, like you said, don't play fair. All I, Uncle Dave and the team can do is get into their heads and hunt them down."

Jack looked at his dad. "Is that why Derek left? Because they don't play fair?"

Hotch shook his head. "Derek, like me, didn't let an unsub scramble his brain." Jack looked at him. "Unlike me, he walked away."

"To protect his family," Jack said, eyeing Aaron deeply.

 _Finally; the bottom line_ Aaron thought. "No; to keep his brain from getting scrambled with a wife and newborn son at home."

"And what happened to mom didn't scramble yours?"

"It did Jack; remember the time off I took with you?" Jack nodded. "I needed to think."

"What made you come back?"

Aaron smiled at him. "A lot of conversations with your Uncle Dave." Jack looked at him. "He was my mentor and has always been my sounding board. You do know what a mentor is?" Jack nodded. "I can talk to him about anything. And Uncle Dave didn't influence my decision. He just listened and offered his advice doing this job longer than I have." Jack smiled. "That; and Aunt Jess saying she'd help us out," Hotch smiled.

"Uncle Dave is pretty awesome; so is Aunt Jess," Jack smiled at his dad, putting his head against Aaron's chest. "I was a total turd to Uncle Dave this morning. I was mad at the BAU."

"Ummm I don't like that language."

Jack smiled, looking at his dad. "Older guys on the school playground dad; you really don't want to know all that I've learned. And how I can use it." He snuck a peek at his dad. "What does Uncle Dave say? Running with the big dogs?"

"Been there; done that. I get it." Aaron kissed the top of his head. "I get it all Jack; but I knew Jayje would bring you boys here. And I'm sure Uncle Dave understands." They shared a couple minutes just sitting together until there was a light rap on Aaron's office door. "Speaking of the devil," Aaron smiled at Jack.

"Hey you two," Dave smiled. Jack lifted his head to look at Dave with a smile. "Will has Metro PD guarding your door until it can be replaced. Johnny, my handyman has already been there and got the measurements. But he can't get a new door in until tomorrow working with your security company. I'll take you over to your place to get some clothes and stuff. Then you're bunking in with me tonight," he smiled.

Aaron's stomach growled with hunger. Jack looked at him. "Have you had something to eat?"

Aaron smiled. "No son; I was sorta a little busy. Did you have dinner?"

"Yeah, Gina and Brian ordered pizza for all of us."

Jack eyed Dave. "I can whip up something when we get home," Dave smiled.

"I can always eat," Jack smiled. He looked at his dad and then Rossi. "Uncle Dave, is it OK if dad and I bunk together?"

Dave smiled. "If your dad is good with that, it's more than OK pal. And I'm sure Mudg will join you."

Aaron looked at Jack. "That sounds like a plan to me," he smiled.

"Let's rock and roll," Jack said, getting off Aaron's lap, grabbing his book bag. He pulled out his notebook and handed Aaron his picture. "It's my heroes," he shyly smiled.

Aaron smiled at the picture of his team; his entire team including Morgan and Prentiss. He showed it to Dave with a smile and then set it down on his desk. "That gets to be framed and put," he turned to look at the credenza behind his desk, "right there," he pointed and then smiled at Jack.

"Thanks dad," Jack smiled, dropping his book bag and wrapping his arms around Aaron.

Aaron kissed his head. "It's just you and me bud; and we're gonna make it. I promised mom that." Jack looked at him. "And I keep my promises. With a little help," Aaron winked, nodding at Dave. Jack smiled at Dave and flew into his arms.

"I'm sorry Uncle Dave. I love you."

Dave hugged Jack. "You're growing up Jack and I understand. Just answer one thing for me." Jack looked at him. "You two work it all out?"

"We're good Uncle Dave," Jack smiled at him. "Are we?

Dave smiled. "You know better kiddo," he said, kissing Jack's head. "Come on you two; let's blow this pop stand," he softly said.

Jack smiled at him. "Right behind you Uncle Dave." Dave put his arm around Jack and led him out the door. Aaron grabbed Jack's book bag and followed them out of his office.

 **#####**

 **A/N: The next time I say I appreciate my mentor but I don't need that help anymore; just her backing - kindly shoot me. Immediately!**

 **I knew my ever changing working drafts of this story were missing something. I wanted a bit more angst. So where did I run? Yup. The Angst Queen. And she nailed it.**

 **But the Angst Queen, I proudly say, is also my mentor. Not many FF authors have that gift. I'm blessed with one; and one of the best. Thanks Tigger. Luvs ya hun.**

 ***Knightly bow***


End file.
